Gold embarazo a Crystal! mangaquestshipping
by superpaox2
Summary: -bueno segun mis lectores si te quieres reir y dejar la emosidad y eso debes de leer este fic que te sacara una sonrisa- En un mundo donde Gold quiso seducir a Crys pero se sobrepaso y Crys no se pudo contener ...entonces paso lo siguiente quedo ¡embarazada! en este fic veras la vida de Crys y gold despues del accidente.Este fic lo continure en diciembre XD
1. Omg Gold embarazo a crystal

**Asdf wii! *se esfuma* (?) lo logre lo logre puse mi fic chafa de gold x crystal mangaquestshipping ;_;! **

**Disclamier: pokemon no me pertenece y eso créditos a sus creadores :D! **

**OMG GOLD EMBARAZO A CRYSTAL**

Okey esta bien ahora yo soy su narrador seguro se preguntaran ¿que esta pasando? bueno la respuesta es que ayer no me pude contener a Crys si esta vez me sobrepase pero quien diría que pasaría esto mas con mi mejor amiga aunque digamos que estamos demasiado grandotes así que ya estaba preparado (?)

Le da un golpe-¡Dios Gold mira lo que has hecho!  
-Oye perdón no fue mi culpa que este pasando todo esto.  
-¡Eres un irresponsable!  
-Rayos no fue toda mi culpa chica super seria tu te dejaste llevar ¿o no?  
-Ash mejor cállate estamos en varios problemas-Crys estaba demasiada decepcionada de si misma ¿como pudo llevarse por las tentaciones de Gold?aunque pensándolo bien quien no iba resistir eso (?).

Mientras que los dos estaban pensando que hacer bueno la mayoría Gold solo estaba jugando,como iba atrás de ellos apareció Red.

-Hola chicos-Red saludo con una sonrisa.  
-¡Largo!-Gold y Crys le dijeron a Red apuntando a la salida con una cara de amargados.  
-O perdón solo vine a saludar-Red retrocedió poquito a poquito hasta correr mas rápido por el miedo se veía que los dos no estaban de buen humor.

Crys seguía pensando como le explicaría a su madre mientras que Gold la observaba rayos ya tenia panza de embaraza (?), pero de nuevo apareció un intruso llamada ... Sapphire.

-¡Hey wazza!-Sapphire los volteo a ver  
-Grrrrr-Crys también volteo a ver a Sapphire pero enojada.  
Entonces de la nada aparecieron Blue la chismosa,Green el colado,Silver el que siempre acompañaba a Blue,Red el que se fue pero regreso,Yellow siguió a Red ...quien sabe porque (?) y Ruby.

Pero en esos instantes,segundos,minutos Gold empezó a pensar ¡por fin!"Bueno ¿ahora que hago No deben de ver a Crys ni menos si esta así debo de hacer algo debo de ... CORRER EN CÍRCULOS" y creo que se imaginaran que paso después.

-Crys... tu panza.. no me digas te comiste una torta entera-Dijo Red.  
-Red enserio que estas perdido-Green dijo como siempre con amargura.  
-Wow Crys entonces Gold ya-derrepente Crys puso un stare (?) en Blue-Okey mejor ya no digo.  
Gold dejo de correr-perdonen la razon porque Crys esta asi es porque ella esta... ¡EMBARAZADA!-y todos empezaron a gritar mutuamente.

Continuara... :B

¡Reviews! Reviews háganme feliz pongan reviews *gritando como una loca en el mercado* (¿)


	2. El comienzo de la confesión adolescentes

**~El comienzo de la confesión adolescentes a madre maniáticas (?) ok no xDD~**

**-Basta no es para tanto-Dijo Yellow.  
-¿Que?¡QUE!-En esos instantes Blue susurro-bueno por eso es la media naranja de Red (?)¿que no ves Yellow? Crystal esta embarazada-y todos empezaron a correr a gritar a llorar.  
Entonces Gold se puso enfrente de ellos y dijo-¡CALMAOS!¡Chicos calmaos!-Todos pusieron atención a Gold y Crys solo lo miro con cara de desprecio en esos segundos Gold empezó a hablar con madurez-No se preocupen no hay nada que temer yo ¡GOLD HUDSON! me encargare de mi bebe como todo un padre-Todos empezaron aplaudir.**

-Ese es mi Gold-Red empezó a llorar... si pero de orgulloso.  
-Wow que tierno-dijo Yellow.  
-Por fin reacciona su cerebro-Dijo Silver.  
-Hay ese es mi Gold-dijo Blue  
-...¿porque estoy aquí?-se pregunto Green:  
-Hay mi vida-Dijo Ruby.  
-¡Seras un gran padre GOLD!-Grito Sapphire.  
-espera se apellida ¿Hudson?-Crystal goteo.  
-Bueno no hay que preocuparse-Dijo Red-Como ya vieron el señor Gold se hará cargo bueno Crys ya nos vamos ¡hasta luego!-Red se fueron con los demás.

Gold y Crys se observaron mutuamente,Gold empezó a pensar jamas había visto tan enojada a Crystal que que no sabia que hacer-Bueno muy bien Crystal yo me voy (?)-Gold estaba apunto de correr pero Crystal lo agarro de la playera-Gold tu te quedas aquí-Crystal y Gold fueron con sus madres a avisarles lo que acaba que pasar hasta trajeron medicinas por si las moscas nadie quiere paros cardíacos (?)

Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche Gold no quería entrar Crystal empezó arrastrarlo a fuerzas mientras que con ellos apareció una vecina de Gold.

-Esperen...¿Se lo van a decir?-Dijo la pequeña  
-¡WTF! ¿tu como sabes?-Gold y Crystal se sonrojaron nunca sabrían que una niña supiera lo de que iban a ser padres-¿Y tu como sabes?-Crystal hizo un stare a la niña (?).

-¡¿QUE? están bromeando todo Johto lo sabe.  
-¡WTF!-Los dos se quedaron de piedra.

Como rayos quien fue el chismoso esperen creo que ya sabemos quien es el chismoso de la historia nada mas y menos que ¡Blue!.

*Flashback alias nostalgia ;A;*

Todos estaban en camino a casa un silencio incomodo los ataco -¡OMG Crystal esta embarazada!-Grito asustada Blue pero a lado de ellos estaba una niña-¿escucharon?¡CRYSTAL ESTA EMBARAZADA!-dijo la niña y a lado de la niña estaba Morty-!QUE CRYS QUE!-y así siguió la cadenita (?)

*De regreso*

-Bien Gold olvidemos lo que paso ¿listo?-Dijo Crystal que estaba temblando.  
Gold atraganto saliva-No.  
-¡Me vale vamos a entrar!-Crystal agarro de la mano a Gold y abrieron la manija de la puerta y ahí estaban sus madres tomando el te.

Continuara chan CHAN! XDDD


	3. la confesión adolescentes parte 2

**~El comienzo de la confesión adolescentes a madre maniáticas (?) Parte 2~**

**Como seguíamos ahorita no se que hacer como rayos me deje llevar por Gold ¡realmente lo odio ahora! aunque no se como rayos me deje llevar a las tentaciones sexys que por cierto hasta yo lo admito... esperen debo ser madura y seria en estos segundos no sabre como reaccionara mi madre ni menos la de Gold.**

Bueno pase junto a Gold rayos enserio tengo muchos nervios en decirles y mas cuando  
ya hasta se me nota mucho diría yo-Hola mama.

Gold estaba nervioso también no podía hablar también decepcionaría a su madre pobre... bueno al menos veamos el lado bueno...¡trajeron cosas por si hay paros cardíacos! (?)  
Crystal y Gold tomaron asiento y su mama tan solo veía la panza de Crystal sabia que esto no era nada bueno.

-grrr-La mama de Gold rompió su tacita de 10 pesos (?) y volteo a ver a la mama de Crystal la dos voltearon a ver a la panza de Crystal,Gold abrazo a Crys por tanto miedo bueno creíamos que Gold iba a reaccionar de otra manera ¿desde cuando Gold es así? creo que fue un trauma para el pobre.

La mama de Gold no dejaba de observar su panza -Crys no me digas que mi bebe te hizo esto.  
-Me temo que si.  
La mama de Crystal se acerco un poquito y se callo por unos segundos-¡NOOOOOO!-la mama de Crys volteo a ver a Gold el solo retrocedió 1 cm (?) no tardo en darle cachetadas -¡Como pudiste hacerle esto a mi Crys!-Gold goteo y se sobo la mejilla creo que debía dejar de estar de inmaduro ya era hora de evolucionar digo madurar embarazo a Crys ahora tendrá que ser responsable y se puso derecho y de nuevo Gold Hudson salio a salvar al pervertido de Gold- No llore señora-Gold le dio la sonrisa coqueta y Crystal así de "WTF"-Todo saldrá bien se que hice mal me sobre pase pero yo me encargare de Crys desde ahora en adelante-La mama de Crystal le brillaron los ojos y También a la mama de Gold empezaron a aplaudir siempre Gold Hudson lo resuelve todo aunque Crystal volteo a verlo-¡Gold!enserio¿ harías eso?-dijo Crys a Gold alias Hudson -Claro Crys ademas te amo- Gold se sintió todo un héroe Crystal se quedo sonrojada porque ... digamos que le dijo ¿te amo? aun así las mamas tienen infinito desprecio en Gold (?)

-Bueno chicos creo que tendrá que casarse y vivir juntos- dijo La mama de Gold.  
-WTF-Crystal se sonrojo-¿Vivir juntos?  
-OMG-Gold salto tipo Machiel Jackson (?)-Rayos tengo que trabajar.  
-¡CLARO QUE SI!-Las 3 mujeres le gritaron a Gold y Gold retrocedió y goteo del miedo.

Bueno desde ahora en adelante Crystal y Gold tenían que hacerse cargo de su vida en ahora y adelante.

Continuara XDDD


	4. ¿Porque no vivimos todos juntos?

**~Como una vez alguien dijo ...¿Porque no vivimos todos juntos? 8D~**

**Era de día todos estaban reunidos aquí porque lo de Crystal si eso es obvio nadie sabia que hacer bueno Crystal se los había contado mientras observaba su hamburguesa Gold solo quería ver los efectos de una mujer embarazada (?)**

-Rayos Crystal ¿estas bien?-Dijo Silver observándola mientras ella observaba la hamburguesa.  
-Anda Crystal come la hamburguesa se que tu puedes-Dijo Gold.  
-Gold que rayos haces-dijo Sapphire.  
-Emm animo a Crys (?)-Dijo Gold.  
-Bueno entonces que harán ¿donde vivirán?-Dijo Yellow.  
Red se paro en la mesa y les dijo -¡YO YA SE!¿Porque no vivimos juntos todos?  
-OMG gran idea-Blue miro con una cara coqueta a Green el solo se aparto 3 cm (?)  
-Rayos ya no aguanto mas-Crystal se empezó a devorar la hamburguesa todos retrocedieron excepto Gold- ¡SIIII!-Grito Gold-Caníbal...-Dijo Ruby apartándose mas y mas.

Todos empezaron a construir la casa bueno no...la compraron por flojos (?)  
ya estaban los muebles y todo solo faltaba entrar y invadirla como caníbales.

-1 2 3 ¡ataquen! -Dijo Gold y todos corrieron y entraron a la casa,tenia 9 habitaciones todos observaron a Gold y Crystal entonces eso significa solo una cosa Gold dormirá con Crystal (?)

Todos ya estaban instalados como una gran familia feliz Crystal seguía teniendo hambre entonces Gold de la nada le regalo un helado entonces Gold pensó "Wow como comen la mujeres embarazadas (?)"en la habitación de Blue estaba Green.

-Oye Green ¿te parezco linda?-Dijo Blue con sus ojos brillosos y de ternura.  
-No..-Y Green se fue de la nada Blue muy dentro de su oscuro corazón se le había rompido una parte no podía mas salio corriendo y choco contra la panza de Crystal,ella solo la observo mientras comía su helado-Buaa odio a ese Green es un pelotudo-Dijo Blue mientras Crystal se quedo seria como siempre pero después la reacción mujer embarazada empezó Gold se sentó a observar-Ya ya se que es malo ese Green pero no llores-Blue no estaba llorando pero Crystal si (?)-Umm interesante-Dijo Gold agarro su libreta que decía "Efectos de Crys embarazada" y apunto lo que acababa de suceder.

Ruby preparo la cena demasiado horrible pero la preparo a su gusto como desearíamos tener a Diamond aquí pero ni modo no se conocen ...aun (?) todos bajaron al mismo tiempo amontonados pero bueno excepto Crystal que fue la primera solo por estar embarazada que suertuda.

Blue agarro un gis y un pizarron-Bien ahora que somos familia-fue interrumpida por Green-Espera..-Green agarro su cena y se largo-¡OMFG!¡Vuelve aquí!eres un pelotudo-Dijo Blue con ira.

Crystal y Gold gotearon ademas que Blue y los demás se volvieron mas responsable sobre esto mientras tanto Emerald-¿Que es pelotudo?  
-Algo que no te importa-Dijo Silver.  
-¡OYE!-Emerald cruzo los brazos.  
-Ya Blue no es necesario decirle eso-Dijo Yellow y Red.  
-Pero es un pelotudo ¡ decidme si no es verdad!-Dijo Blue tomo un suspiro y despues siguió-Bueno como iba yo seré la tía muajajajaaja (?) y ¡Green el tío!-Grito Blue para que lo escuchara-¡CHICA RUIDOSA!-dijo Green.

"Panza de Crystal"

-OMG-El bebe se aparto un poquito provocando que chocara contra el otro bebe...seh no diremos cuanto bebes tendrá Crystal y Gold (?)  
-Oye vete a tu espacio tu tienes el tuyo-Dijo el otro bebe pero después escucharon lo que dijo Blue y se apartaron.

" Mientras afuera de la panza de Crystal

-Ya se están moviendo-Dijo Crystal observando su panza Gold solo se espanto (?) después le dieron una patada a la panza de Crystal-¡Auch!  
-O no...¡Crys va a dar a luz corran!-Todos empezaron a correr en círculos excepto Gold bueno ese se estaba escapando.  
-Ya cálmense no estoy dando a luz y tu-Crystal observo a Gold-Ni creas que no sabia que harías eso-Dijo Crystal.  
-Jeje perdón amor -Dijo Gold-aunque sabes siempre te apoyare aunque intente escapar pero te apoyare.

-¡Y yo igual!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo seré las que los duerma a chanclasos-Dijo Sapphire que a la vez provoco que los bebes se movieran.  
-Yo sere el chef-Ruby agarro su gerber y guiño (?)

"Panza de Crystal"

-Eso vamos a comer-dijeron los bebes-Mother of god.

"Afuera de la panza de Crystal"

-Yo la tía muajaja-Los bebes de nuevo patearon cuando dijo eso Blue.  
-¡Auch! creo que me odian-dijo Crystal.  
-nah como crees-Gold goteo.  
-Yo supongo que el tío-Green hizo una facepalm.  
Silver se puso enfrente de ellos-Yo el 2 tío.  
-Yo el agente secreto-Dijo Emerald.  
-Nosotros los cuidamos-Dijeron Yellow y Red.  
-Gracias chicos se los agradezco-Dijo Crystal.  
-Em si gracias-Sonrió Gold para que no sospecharan que el estaba robándose su cena (?)

-Bueno hora de dormir Crys-Dijo Blue-¿Eh?pero esta bien..-Suspiro Crystal mientras todos se iban a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto afuera de su casa de 2 pisos de color rojo y tenia el signo de pokemon y un letrero que decía "Aquí vive Red,Yellow,Blue,Green,los padres Gold y Crystal (?),Sapphire,Ruby y Emerald" Una chica con un vestido de color rosa y su pelo de color negro montada en un Rapidash junto a unos entrevistadores de T.V estaban apunto de invadir su casa.

Pero antes de ellos llego el profesor Oak y toco la puerta,mientras adentro de la casa Gold estaba durmiendo tranquilamente-Gold tocan la puerto ¿puedes abrir-Dijo Crystal.

Gold siguió dormido y no le hizo caso-¡GOOLD!-Grito Crystal provocando que Gold se levantara a abrirla.

Lo que mas me hace pensar ¿porque yo? y no los demás estaba en mi camita dormido y me hacen abrir ¡la puerta!...entonces Gold se acerco y abrió la puerta-¡Gold!¡Gold! vengo a decir que necesito su ayuda el Equipo rocket esta robando mi ropa interior (?)-dijo Oak pero Gold solo le cerro la puerta cuando Gold estaba apunto de volver tocaron la puerto con enojo Gold la abrió entonces ahí estaban los entrevistadores de T.V junto la chica que todos conocemos "Platina Berlitz" derrepente todos bajaron en pijamas no importa como pero querían salir en la tele.

-Mucho gusto...¿eh? son mis senpai-Dijo Platina Berlitz sorprendida.  
-Seh mucho gusto-Dijo Gold.  
-¿Esto saldrá en la tele?-dijo Blue observando todas las cámaras grabando.  
-Claro que si ahora una pregunta para los nuevos padres...¿¡Entonces Gold tu embarazaste e Crystal!-Pregunto Platina.  
-Claro que si yo puedo embarazar a todos (?)-Dijo Gold.  
-¿WTF?-Todos dijeron.  
-Claro chicas si me quieran llamen al 55698299-Gold estaba diciendo hasta que Crystal reacciono.  
-No no hay nada que hacer aquí Gold-Crystal se lo llevo de la playera y cerro la puerta.  
-!Ja chismosos! (?)-Dijo Yellow.

Ya todos estaban en su habitación dormida entonces desde aquí Gold y Crystal tendrán que ser muy responsables.

Continuara :b


	5. La neurótica de Crystal

**~La neurótica de Crystal (?)~**

-Corran-Empezó a correr Red.  
Al igual que todos corrían por todos lados como locos pero el valiente de Gold se puso enfrente de Crystal la cual estaba apunto de lanzar el piano+Emerald (?)  
-Cúbranse-Gold puso una barrera y la barrera se rompió por el piano y todos empezaron a gritar pero antes que la masacre que comenzara Crystal se durmió (?)  
-A la proxima no dejen destapado la tapa de la pasta de dientes-Suspiro Blue.  
-Si eso esperamos-Todos hicieron un stare a Gold.  
-...¡A OIGAN!-Grito Gold.  
Sapphire levanto a Crystal y la llevo a su cama Gold fue al un bar junto los demás chicos ya que no le gustaba su nueva vida.  
-Oigan chicas ¿saben donde fueron los chicos?-Dijo Blue.  
-Ni idea-Dijo Sapphire,todos las chicas estaban reunidas cuidando a Crystal  
Unos segundos de risas y chismes entre comadres (?) se quedo quieto cuando escucharon a alguien subir las escaleras,Crystal no tardo en levantarse y agarrar la lampara que tenia a lado y la lanzo sobre al tipo.  
-AY NO MA*PURRRR*(efecto de sonido (?))  
-OMG miren es Emerald-Yellow corrió a ver si estaba sano y salvo.  
Crystal al instante se levanto y fue junto las otras chicas a ver a Emerald-Perdón Emerald-Crystal empezó a chillar.  
-A no te preocupes...espera¿estas chillando?-Emerald goteo.  
Sapphire se puso su bata de doctora (?)-Son efectos de embarazada veras...  
*5 minutos de traumatismo para Emerald (?)*  
-Eh creo que eso no fue tan bonito pero bueno Emerald ¿porque no fuiste a emborracharte con ellos?-Pregunto Yellow a A la pared (?)Emerald.  
-bueno verán todo comenzó cuando:  
*Flash Back*  
-Esperen a donde van porque no me llevan oigan no me ignoren-Emerald trataba que los demás le hicieran caso pero ni si quiera volteaban,entonces se puso enfrente de todos los chavos (?).  
-¡No tan rápido no podrán pasar!-Grito Emerald.  
-Shh cállese-Todos aplastaron a Emerald y se fueron (?)  
*De regreso*  
-¡AAAAAAA! pobresito-Crystal de nuevo se puso sentimental y empezó a abrazar a Emerald.  
-Dios aquí viene de nuevo-Dijeron Blue y Yellow.  
-¡ Suéltame!-Emerald intentaba huir.  
-¡no llores!yo se que no tienes amigos pero aquí me tienes toda tuya (?)-Crystal empezó a enloquecer.  
-Ay bueno eso en las embarazadas lo causa por-Antes que empezara hablar Sapphire Yellow y Blue la interrumpieron-¡NO GRACIAS!-gritaron traumadas (?)  
Crystal después sufrió un trastorno bipolar y volteo a ver a Emerald,el se escondió atrás de Blue-¿Donde se fue Gold?  
-...E-El se fue al ¡bar!  
Crystal empezó hacer cara tierna (?) junto a Blue,Yellow y Sapphire-¿Puedes llevarnos?  
-No- Emerald se fue con el ferrari.  
-¡Rayos!vayamos por ellos-Grito Sapphire.  
-Si-Crystal tenia un martillo en mano (?)  
*Mientras en el Bar*  
Gold estaba bailando con 5 chicas sexys y los otros estaban cantando la canción la escucharon gritos desde afuera.  
-Gold tu ogro digo tu Crystal-Dijo Green.  
-WTF-Gold volteo-¿Esperen que?-Crystal abrió la puerta todos se escaparon solo quedaba Gold y Crystal,lo jalo de la oreja hasta llevarlo a casa.  
Gold estaba en rincón del su habitación-Por favor no me pegues.  
Crystal tan solo se desmayo-¿Eh?-Gold la levanto y la puso en la cama-Pues que tomaste pero bueno te prometo que te cuidare a ti al bebe espero que sea uno (?)-Mientras Gold hablaba solo atrás todos estaban-Oigan¿Seguros que Gold no tomo?-Dijo Sapphire.  
-Em si-Todos los chicos escaparon.  
-Bueno que descanses-Gold le dio un beso en la frente.  
-AWWWWWW-Todas las chicas estaban ahí-¡Oigan las vi!-Dijo Gold.  
-Me vale-Sapphire y Blue dijeron mientras se iban a sus cuarto.  
-Y-Y ami igual-Yellow se fue.


	6. Huyan Crystal esta dando a luz D:

**~Huyan Crystal esta dando a luz D: (?)~**

**¡O seh! tengo un maléfico plan okey seguro dirán WTF ahora que plan,pero se aguantan no les diré (?) a lo que iba me siento solo soy el único que a despertado ademas Crystal ayer se despertó en la madrugada y me dijo "¡Consiguete un trabajo!¡¿ como quieres que los niños vivan sin comer papayas!" y se volvió a dormir (?).Bueno ahora me tengo que ir antes que descubran mi escape al bar.**

Crystal abrió los ojos y busco a Gold al parecer el próximamente papa según responsable se había escapado,Crystal se paro con cuidado y despertó a todos con su enormemente grito que decía "¡GOOOOOLD!"  
Todos corrieron al cuarto de Crystal-¿Que?¿Que paso?-Dijo Green.  
-Si dinos-Dijo el pacifista de Red.  
-Solo tengo una cosa que decirles ... ¡Encuentren a Gold!-Crystal grito demasiado fuerte que todos salieron corriendo bueno algunos se tiraron por la ventana (?)  
-En el Bar-  
-pff dame una lechita Lala por favor-dijo Gold al mesero mientras hiso un suspiro.  
-¿WTF?esto es un bar no una lecheria.  
-¡Me vale dámela!-Gold hiso de nuevo su cara de amargura y el mesero con cara de WTF se fue a servirle su leche.  
-Tenga.  
-Gracias-Gold se la acabo en tan solo un trago,su panza quería mas leche así que pidió 4 vasitos de leche Lala para llevar (?).  
-Mientras tanto-  
-¿donde rayos estará?-Se cuestiono Green que estaba junto a Ruby y Red.  
-Ni idea-Dijo Ruby.  
-¡Ya se!-Grito Red.  
-¿Ahora que?  
-¡Hay que buscar en su lugar favorito!el baño (?)  
Green hiso una facepalm-Vente Ruby dejemos a este loco-Green y Ruby se fueron al bar mientras que Red se quedo solo,pero derrepente reacciono-¡Oye!¿a quien le dices loco?  
-Mientras con Crys-  
-¡Aléjense!-Crystal salio corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró.  
-¡Crys! espera ahí- Blue la persiguió y empezó a intentar abrir la puerta y volteo a ver a los demás-¿Que esperan? ¡ayuden!-Los demás corrieron con Emerald.  
-Listo Emerald has tu trabajo (?)-Dijeron todos.  
-WTF¿yo?-Emerald volteo a ver la puerta y toco.  
Crystal salio con otra lampara (?) y se la lanza y hiso que Emerald se desmayara-¡Y no Vuelvas!  
-OMG-Yellow corrió hacia Emerald-¿Are you okey?(?)-Emerald no respondió.  
-Creo que si (?)-dijo Sapphire.  
Yellow y Sapphire pusieron a Emerald en el sillón de abajo,mientras que Blue intentaba que Crystal abriera la puerta-¡o ya vamos sal!  
-esta bien aquí voy-Crystal abrió la puerta y salio,las dos chicas bajaron con los demás Crystal enojada les dijo-¿¡Y GOLD!  
-ya ya relax ven siéntate-este Silver sentó a Crystal en el otro sillón ya que el otro lo estaba usando Emerald  
-En el Bar-  
-¡DAME OTRA COPA!  
-¡¿Copa?a esto le dices..¡¿Copa?-el mesero le lanzo a Gold su cajita de leche (?)  
-¡Mesero!¡vuelve te necesito!rayos...ahora quien me dará mi leche (?)  
Green,Ruby y Red entraron al bar y se llevaron a Gold y el mesero empezó a llorar y a celebrar de tanta felicidad que se desmayo y fin (?)  
-De vuelta a la casa-  
Green,Ruby y Red entraron a la casa con Gold,Crystal se hiso un stare hacia ellos Gold estaba bien borracha si aunque no lo crean fue por la lechita,Gold se acerco donde estaba Emerald.

Emerald lo volteo a ver-Hola Gold-cuando le contesto este Gold vomito sobre el,todos se quedaron traumados hasta en el momento que Crystal empezó a gritar grocerias mientras tocaba su panza.  
Blue reacciono-idiota esta dando a luz!  
todos empezaron a correr en círculos hasta que Green reacciono-¡Ya! vamos que esperan llevenmosla-todos salieron a carro.  
-Tu puedes Crystal ¡aguanta!-Dijo Gold.  
Crystal golpeo a Gold-¡tu fuiste el que lo puso ahí en primer lugar!-Crystal empezó a llorar y a gritar-tranquila Crys ahí vamos!-dijo Yellow.

-Y en el hospital-

-Perdonen pero...-Crystal interrumpió al secretario-¡ME VALE LLEVENME AHORA!-todos se asustaron los doctores llevaron a Crys a la sala.

Gold se quedo en shock y empezó a llorar (?)-Ash,¡reacciona Gold! es hora de ser un hombre-dijo Blue mientras le dio una cachetada a Gold.  
-Auch eso dolió-Gold se sobo el cachete todos observaron con ira a Gold-¡Callate! tu bebe esta en camino-Blue regaño como abuelita a Gold (?)

Derrepente Gold tuvo tanta presión que salio su otro yo interior "Gold Hudson (?)" se paro sobre una silla de ruedas y les dijo a todos-Saben que ya es hora de madurar y ser un hombre-Silver interrumpió-espera espera¿eras mujer o que?-Gold se enojo-¡Callate! y déjame proseguir ejem como decía necesito ser un hombre ahora Crystal me necesita ahora-Gold se sintió todo un hombre todos empezaron a aplaudir (?),el fue a la sala bien acá con Crys.

-En la sala-

Blue estaba junto a Crys mientras ella gritaba del dolor,Gold entro y se acerco a Crys y grito con dulzura-¡Crystal!  
-¡Gold!-Dijo Crystal con ojos brillosos.  
-¡Crystal!-Dijo Gold con ojos brillosos y casi llorando (?)  
-¡Gold!-Dijo Crystal con ojos brillosos y casi llorando pero derrepente reacciono y empezó a ahorcar -¡Mira lo que me has hecho!  
Blue empezó a retroceder-Creo que yo ya me voy-Gold grito-Nu me dejes (?)-Blue salio corriendo al pasillo y se acerco a Green,Green se quedo así de WTF-Green estoy embarazada-dijo Blue todos se quedaron con cara de WTF oigan oigan esperen ¿cuando?¿donde?¡¿WTF BLUE EMBARAZADA? Okey sigamos (?)

-De regreso en la sala-

Crystal estaba gritando y Gold estaba tranquilizándola atrás de ello estaba el Dr Giovanni (?) -WTF ¿Giovanni?-los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo derrepente entro corriendo Silver- ¡Papi!  
Giovanni volteo-¡Hijo!  
-¡Papi!  
Crystal lanzo a Gold (?)-que demonios no hay tiempo para hacer¡HAGA SU MALDITO TRABAJO!-Giovanni llamo a todo el equipo de doctores rocket (?) y empezaron.

Crystal estaba sufriendo-Empuja Crys tu puedes-Crystal le respondió- Grr.  
-okey me callo (?)  
-Si así sigue empujando ya casi, ¡estas haciendo un buen trabajo! (?)-dijo Giovanni mientras intentaba sacar al bebe.  
Crystal empezó a gritar hasta que escucharon un sonido de un bebe-Oh Gold es hermoso-derrepente Crystal grito-¡Que rayos!  
-Aquí va otro-dijo Giovanni.  
-¡QUE!-grito Gold.

-5 minutos después-

-Gold cuando terminara esto-Dijo Crystal mareada.  
-no tengo la mayor mínima idea Crystal (?)

-Después de 6 hijos (?)-

-Y aquí va otro...de nuevo-dijo Giovanni.  
-¡Ug ya no puedo!-Crystal saco volando al bebe (?) y choco contra Gold-Agugutata-dijo el bebe-Omg cosa-Gold se sintió orgulloso se parecía a el (?)

-Afuera-

-¡Omg por fin ya están todos!-Blue grito-esperen¿son 7?  
-Seh-dijo Gold.  
-Nosotros nos enteramos de algo muy malo (?)  
-¡Genial! ya están-dijo Sapphire llena de felicidad.  
Gold y Crystal sonrieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo-si ya estan aqui.

CONTINUARA :B XD


	7. la vida cotidiana de Crys y Gold XD

~Aventuras en pañeles~

**Nota de la loka narradora: Los signos (") significan los pensamientos del personaje según yo o la traducción del idioma raru de los bebes.**

Era una hermosa mañana, los rayos solares llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de Gold y Crystal, unos de los rayos cayo en los ojos de Cheren, él bebe empezó a girar, Gold se acercó a él.  
-¡Crys! ¡Esta agonizando! ¡El sol! ¡Lo esta matando!-Crystal reacciono y salió disparada y fue por el.  
-¡Idiota!-Crystal de inmediato cerró las cortinas y se fue a vestirse.  
-¡Se a quedado ciego!-Puso su cara de Raisins.  
Cheren empezó a caminar en círculos como si estuviera ciego, Gold vio una carta de Crys que decía "Querido amorcito esta vez confió a mis amores a ti me voy de pachanga adiós y si veo desastre ya veras"  
~5 minutos después~  
Emerald alzo la mano con unos lentes con contorno rojo-¡Listo!  
Gold se los arrebato y se los puso a Cheren la cabeza de Cheren se fue para abajo "WTF" dijo Cheren.  
-¡WTF!-Gold levanto la cabeza de Cheren, Cheren lanzo los lentes y se fue gateando pero choco. Gold se acercó a su pobrecito hijo él bebe lo volteo a ver y le arrebato los lentes y le dio una patada chuck norris.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gold grito con una voz chillona esto hiso que los bebes chillaran también, Emerald vio a Lyra que estaba tranquila, también la vio acercándose a él con su biberón.  
-Al menos tú no gritas-Lyra le brillaron los ojos y le lanzo su mamila-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Mientras tanto Crystal y los demás estaban en los tacos comiendo, ya habían terminado así que decidieron ir a casa muy felices regresaron pero enfrente de ellos vieron al casa llena de papel de baño en uno de los papeles estaban Cheren Y Lyra girando.  
-¡Mira! ¡Son niños prodigios!-Los ojos de Blue brillaron mucho.  
-¡Pero si solo son bebes!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Green y Silver.  
Yellow y Red retrocedieron y Sapphire estaba a lados de ellos-¡OMG! ¡Se parecen a mi!-en ese momento Ruby reacciono-¡No! ¡Debo de domesticarlos!  
-¡Mis bebes!-Crystal saco una pokebola y salió Mega al rescate Crystal y Mega salieron corriendo como la "¡Súper Mama!"  
Arriba estaba Cheren el chico volteo a ver al Mega y dijo "¡Agutata!" okey traducción "¡Es perfecto!" Cheren se lanzo hacía el Mega, Lyra lo siguió.  
-¡Están a salvos!-Crystal los abrazo.  
Mientras tanto adentro de la casa Gold y Emerald estaban amarrados en la silla parecía que la casa esta dominada por los bebes.  
-¡WTF!-dijo Emerald impactado como los bebes destruían la casa además que Ethan se acercaba a ellos con una metralleta (?) okey eso no pero se acercaba con… ¡su mamila asesina!  
-¡No! Ethan no lo hagas-dijo Gold, Ethan se detuvo un segundo –Por que yo…-Emerald hiso una facepalm todos sabemos que iba hacerlo ¡No se hagan! Ya saben-¡Yo soy tu padre Ethan Skywalker!  
Ethan se quedo en shock y se tiro al piso diciendo "Agutatataaaaa" en nuestro idioma "¡Nooooo!" Sonia y Jewel se acercaron a Emerald.  
-¡Noooo con la mamila no!-dijo Emerald.  
En eso se escucho un azotazo la… "¡Súper mama!" llego al rescate, no por Gold y Emerald no por sus ¡súper lindos bebes!  
Crystal se acercó a Gold y le dio una cachetada-¡Mira lo que causas!-los bebes de 1 año cruzaron los brazos y dijeron "¡Agutata!" bueno digo "¡Ay Papa!"  
Blue junto a Emerald señalaron a Yellow y Red-¡Que ellos sean las nanas! Ellos hasta lo dijeron.  
~Flashback~  
-Yellow…  
-¿Si Red?  
-Tan solo míralos, son tan…  
-Malos…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con mordidas en sus brazos mamilas por doquier, pañales, sus pelos despeinados y los dos tirados en el piso.  
Un bebe salió de la cuna y volteo a ver a los otros, los demás hicieron la cabeza de afirmación con seriedad y empezaron a llorar.  
-¡AAAAA!-Yellow y Red empezaron a correr en círculos.  
~Fin del hermoso flashback (?)~  
Un tic nervioso empezó en los ojos de los dos chicos y después empezaron a correr en círculos, Blue goteo junto a todos.  
-¡Yo los cuido!-Guiño Blue, de repente los bebes empezaron a chillar.  
-¡Oigan! Blue no es mala-Dijo Silver.  
Crystal goteo-N-No gracias, sé los dejare a Gold en su trabajo.  
-¡Oye!-grito Gold irritado.  
-¡Genial! ¡Pachanga!-Gritaron Sapphire y Ruby los demás dexholders empezaron a celebrar.  
Crystal y Gold gotearon-¡¿Nuestros bebes no son malos!-los bebes voltearon a ver a sus papas y pusieron cara de "Si claro, No son malos (?)"  
Al día siguiente otra mañana, está vez los bebes estaban durmiendo en la habitación del ¡Tío Silver! Y como siempre Cheren estaba siendo atacado por los rayos solares, él bebe chillo y luego Silver cerró las cortinas y Cheren volvió a dormir.  
Gold estaba en su trabajo tan feliz, sin bebes y lo bueno ¡mujeres! Pero no por tanto por que…vendrán ¡los bebes!  
El teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar-¿Si? Diga, criadero pokemash baby-Una señora loca empezó a gritar-¡Si! ¡Si! Ya se lo dije mil veces su Vul-Gold volteo atrás y vio que el vulpix estaba siendo acosado por Lyra y Ethan.  
Gold de inmediato colgó el teléfono-¡Niños dejen al pobre!  
Lyra lo dejo y el vulpix salió volando y Ethan lo atrapo y salieron gateando, Gold grito-¡WTF!-no tardo en correr, a lado estaba Gold con una de sus compañeras coqueteando. Gold retrocedió-¡Gold!  
-Aw ¿es tuyo?  
-¡Claro! Nena-Gold guiño.  
Gold jr se enojo por que estaba engañando a Crys entonces le lanzo la libreta de la señorita, Gold se sobo y se llevo a Gold.  
El edificio Pokemash Baby estaba invadido por sus bebes, tenía que encontrarlos. Gold seguía corriendo, mientras pasaba Gold jr observaba a las chicas.  
Mientras Cheren estaba formando una pachanga con el jefe, él jefe estaba disfrutando esto es como si tuvieran una conexión ellos dos… eran tal para cual (?)  
Lyra y Ethan estaba corriendo con el vulpix estaban arriba de él bailando, mientras los trabajadores los aplaudían por su gran baile.  
Jewel estaba girando en las sillas junto a unos trabajadores era como una gran fiesta mientras Sonia peinaba a las trabajadoras, Gold estaba observando todo esto. La Pachanga empezó a fluir mas y mas Gold tenia que recuperar a los bebes.  
Gold se acercó a la fiesta súper mas cerca para alcanzar a sus bebes, cuándo se acercó empezó a experimentar una fiesta chida, papas, mujeres, cervezas, era de lo mejor hasta que se acordó de Crystal y salió disparado buscando a sus hijos.  
-Donde estarás…-Gold pensó y suspiro-¡Con las mujeres!-corrió por Gold jr y se lo llevo.  
-¡Se llevaron a nuestro don juan!  
Gold recogió a Sonia de las chicas que tenían peinados de los 80´s (¿), A Jewel se las sillas y que por cierto vomito de en la silla, A Lyra y Ethan del criadero de los pokemons y a Perla de la hermosa compu solo faltaba Cheren.  
Lo busco y busco ya todos se iban a sus casas hasta que el jefe salió, el creyó que lo iban a despedir pero estaba muy feliz y tenia a ¡Cheren!  
-¡Felicidades este chico es un experto en bebidas a llenado mi corazón de amor! Te haciendo al puesto Maestro criador pokemon ¡se cuidan!-el jefe borracho se fue y Gold con su cara de yeah se largo con los bebes.  
Los 8 estaban afuera del edificio esperando a un taxi, Gold el volteo a verlos y se empezó a reírse y el abrazo a sus bebes. Los bebes sonrieron y dijeron "Agutata" osea "Te quiero papa"

CONTINUARA!


	8. El nuevo trabajo de Gold

~El nuevo trabajo de Gold (?) y el nombre de los bebes~

Crystal volteaba por todos los lados buscando a Gold,pero el mendigo no aparecía,tenia que comprar la comida de los ¡monstruos! digo los lindisimos bebitos.

-¡No encuentro a Gold!-Crystal empezó a gritar como loca,Yellow retrocedió porque los bebes también empezaron a gritar.  
-Vamos nena,pronto llegara el idiota-Dijo Blue.  
-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?¡los niños están llorando por que tiene hambre!  
-Creo que no es por...-Yellow le puso la mano en la boca de Red.

En la cocina estaban Ruby cocinando mientras la bella Sapphire estaba gritando que necesitaban cebolla.

Yellow volteaba por doquier todos estaban gritando que los bebes no se que y eso,Red solo gritaba por que si,Ruby y Sapphire decía que querían una cebolla,Blue discutía sobre su embarazo con Green,Crystal gritaba con los 7 niños,Emerald gritaba de desesperación por que Silver le decía que le cambiara los pañales a uno de los bebes si es que se puede llamar bebe.

Un sonido se escucho Crystal hiso un stare junto a los bebes a la puerta,la primero se abrió lentamente,Gold salto y grito-¡Ya vino su papa!

Todos se lanzaron a Gold-¡Y la comida!  
-¿Wtf?¿Cual comida?  
Crystal dio una sonrisa malvada y desesperada,los bebes empezaron a llorar y Blue los agarro rápidamente pero los bebes lloraron mas.  
-Ves te dije que todo mundo te tiene miedo-dijo Green.  
-¡WTF!¡claro que no ellos me aman!-Blue hiso su pose victoriosa.

*Mientras en la mente de unos de los bebes*  
-¡Claro que no!¡miente!(?)-  
*De regreso*

Un golpe los hiso reaccionar a todos hasta Ruby que el pobre estaba cocinando sopa de ...¡¿cebolla?  
-¡¿Que paso!¡ya trajeron la cebolla!-grito de alegría Ruby.  
Sapphire hiso una facepalm-me parece que no.  
Todos vieron como Gold salia tipo Team Rocket,los bebes empezaron a reir Crystal satisfecha se dormio en el sillón.

-¡Awww Green!¿Green?

-¡Green!  
-¡Ya dilo que quieres!  
-Mira los niños están riendo-Dijo Blue sonriendo a los bebes que tenia en sus brazos, parecía que el maltrato hacia Gold los hacia reír.

Yellow y Red tomaron a los niños y empezaron a jugar con ellos aunque eran maltratados por ellos.

-Uff ¡¿Porque fue eso?-dijo Gold lleno de ramas.  
-Por idiota-dijeron Silver y Emerald que estaban viendo la tele.  
Crystal abrió un ojo mientras estaba acostaba-por no cuidar a tus hijos,por irresponsable,por no tener trabajo...por cierto con síguete uno-Crystal le lanzo el periódico,los bebes empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-Awww-dijo Blue.  
-Tss...chica ruidosa.  
Silver hiso un stare a Green-No le digas así.  
Sapphire agarro a los niños y los acomodo-¡Listop!  
-¡La comida esta lista!-Ruby salio de la cocina con su famosisima sopa de cebolla y se las puso en la mesa,Crystal,Gold que estaba tratándose de quitar el periódico de la cabeza,Silver,Blue,Green,Yellow y Red con mordidas de los bebes malvados y Emerald gritaron-¡Yo no comeré eso!  
-¡¿Que?¡¿¡¿por que?¡lo hise con amor!  
-Aja-dijo con sarcasmo Sapphire.  
-No voy a envenenar a mis hijos-dijo Crystal.  
-Yo tengo algo mejor-dijo Silver con unos gerber (?)  
Los bebes empezaron a babear cuando vieron los deliciosos gerber,Gold goteo-¡Gran idea es mejor esto!-Gold arrebato los gerber y se los empezó a dar a sus hijos.

-Oye Crys..-dijo Red.  
-Dime.  
-¿vas a dejar a los mons-niños sin nombre?  
-Umm no pero es que son muchos no se me ocurre-cuando Crystal dijo eso Blue reacciono y se fue rápidamente hacia ella.  
-¡Yo te puedo ayudar!  
-C-Claro-goteo Crystal.  
Gold estaba apunto de darle un gerber al ultimo bebe pero al escuchar lo otro volteo rápidamente-¡Y yo!  
-¡No tu ve a conseguirte un trabajo!  
-ush siempre con eso-Gold se fue a leer el periódico mientras el otro bebe se quedo sin comer,ahora por eso el bebe agarro la cuchara y se lo lanzo.

La pobre de Yellow observo eso y goteo mientras Gold gritaba del por la cuchara-¡¿Quien fue!  
-Siento que estos bebes me van a agradar mucho-dijo Silver con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Bueno!-Red se paro del sillón en que estaba sentado-¡Tu! ya sabes-Red señalo a Gold y prosiguió-¡Hay que ponerles nombres!

Yellow acomodo a los bebes en una silla,Crystal observo al primer bebe que estaba muy serio y era un niño.  
-¡Ya se!-Grito Blue-¡Crystalo!  
Gold mientras leía el peridioco pensó "¡le queda perfecto!",Crystal goteo-¡No! mejor Mario.  
-me gusta-dijo sapphire.  
-¡Muy bien tu seras Cheren!-dijo Red observando la cara amenazante y seria del bebe después de mirarlo unos segundos el bebe lo mordió.  
-¡Auch!  
-WTF-dijo Green.  
Crystal observo al siguiente bebe era una niña y estaba muy despistada observando por todos lados.  
-umm creo que Perla.  
-Lindo nombre-dijo Silver.  
Crystal observo al siguiente que no paraba de observar a Blue-ya se..¡Gold!  
-Aww Crys-dijo Gold mientras seguía buscando trabajo.  
-Le queda perfecto-dijeron todos.  
Crystal miro a los otros dos que estaban jugando o peleándose o algo así-no se.  
-Jaja ya se esta se llamara Lyra y el otro Ethan-dijo Red  
-Lindos-dijo Yellow sonriendo.  
Crystal observo a la siguiente bebe tenia un aspecto inocente-¡Ya se! Sonia-después Green observo al niño tipo mezcla de Gold y Crystal- este se llamara Metalica (?)  
-¿WTF? ¡no!-grito Blue-que tal si ¡Jewel!  
-e-esta bien-goteo Crystal-¡listo ya están!  
Ruby se llevo a Sonia a arreglarla,Sapphire lo persiguió-¡Ni se te ocurra volverla femenina!  
Silver se llevo a jewel a darle un gerber,Blue se llevo a Ethan y Green a Lyra,Emerald a Gold,Red y Yellow a Cheren,Crystal observo todo eso y puso cara de "My Brain is Full of F**k"

-¡Ya tengo trabajo!  
-¿Así?  
-¡Si!  
-Y en ¿que es?  
-secretario/criador-dijo Gold mientras se iba a su cuarto.  
-¡WTF!¿como?-Crystal se quedo con cara de WTF.

Continuaraa


	9. Aventuras en pañeles!

~Aventuras en pañeles~

**Nota de la loka narradora: Los signos (") significan los pensamientos del personaje según yo o la traducción del idioma raru de los bebes.**

Era una hermosa mañana, los rayos solares llegaron a la ventana de la habitación de Gold y Crystal, unos de los rayos cayo en los ojos de Cheren, él bebe empezó a girar, Gold se acercó a él.  
-¡Crys! ¡Esta agonizando! ¡El sol! ¡Lo esta matando!-Crystal reacciono y salió disparada y fue por el.  
-¡Idiota!-Crystal de inmediato cerró las cortinas y se fue a vestirse.  
-¡Se a quedado ciego!-Puso su cara de Raisins.  
Cheren empezó a caminar en círculos como si estuviera ciego, Gold vio una carta de Crys que decía "Querido amorcito esta vez confió a mis amores a ti me voy de pachanga adiós y si veo desastre ya veras"  
~5 minutos después~  
Emerald alzo la mano con unos lentes con contorno rojo-¡Listo!  
Gold se los arrebato y se los puso a Cheren la cabeza de Cheren se fue para abajo "WTF" dijo Cheren.  
-¡WTF!-Gold levanto la cabeza de Cheren, Cheren lanzo los lentes y se fue gateando pero choco. Gold se acercó a su pobrecito hijo él bebe lo volteo a ver y le arrebato los lentes y le dio una patada chuck norris.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gold grito con una voz chillona esto hiso que los bebes chillaran también, Emerald vio a Lyra que estaba tranquila, también la vio acercándose a él con su biberón.  
-Al menos tú no gritas-Lyra le brillaron los ojos y le lanzo su mamila-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Mientras tanto Crystal y los demás estaban en los tacos comiendo, ya habían terminado así que decidieron ir a casa muy felices regresaron pero enfrente de ellos vieron al casa llena de papel de baño en uno de los papeles estaban Cheren Y Lyra girando.  
-¡Mira! ¡Son niños prodigios!-Los ojos de Blue brillaron mucho.  
-¡Pero si solo son bebes!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Green y Silver.  
Yellow y Red retrocedieron y Sapphire estaba a lados de ellos-¡OMG! ¡Se parecen a mi!-en ese momento Ruby reacciono-¡No! ¡Debo de domesticarlos!  
-¡Mis bebes!-Crystal saco una pokebola y salió Mega al rescate Crystal y Mega salieron corriendo como la "¡Súper Mama!"  
Arriba estaba Cheren el chico volteo a ver al Mega y dijo "¡Agutata!" okey traducción "¡Es perfecto!" Cheren se lanzo hacía el Mega, Lyra lo siguió.  
-¡Están a salvos!-Crystal los abrazo.  
Mientras tanto adentro de la casa Gold y Emerald estaban amarrados en la silla parecía que la casa esta dominada por los bebes.  
-¡WTF!-dijo Emerald impactado como los bebes destruían la casa además que Ethan se acercaba a ellos con una metralleta (?) okey eso no pero se acercaba con… ¡su mamila asesina!  
-¡No! Ethan no lo hagas-dijo Gold, Ethan se detuvo un segundo –Por que yo…-Emerald hiso una facepalm todos sabemos que iba hacerlo ¡No se hagan! Ya saben-¡Yo soy tu padre Ethan Skywalker!  
Ethan se quedo en shock y se tiro al piso diciendo "Agutatataaaaa" en nuestro idioma "¡Nooooo!" Sonia y Jewel se acercaron a Emerald.  
-¡Noooo con la mamila no!-dijo Emerald.  
En eso se escucho un azotazo la… "¡Súper mama!" llego al rescate, no por Gold y Emerald no por sus ¡súper lindos bebes!  
Crystal se acercó a Gold y le dio una cachetada-¡Mira lo que causas!-los bebes de 1 año cruzaron los brazos y dijeron "¡Agutata!" bueno digo "¡Ay Papa!"  
Blue junto a Emerald señalaron a Yellow y Red-¡Que ellos sean las nanas! Ellos hasta lo dijeron.  
~Flashback~  
-Yellow…  
-¿Si Red?  
-Tan solo míralos, son tan…  
-Malos…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con mordidas en sus brazos mamilas por doquier, pañales, sus pelos despeinados y los dos tirados en el piso.  
Un bebe salió de la cuna y volteo a ver a los otros, los demás hicieron la cabeza de afirmación con seriedad y empezaron a llorar.  
-¡AAAAA!-Yellow y Red empezaron a correr en círculos.  
~Fin del hermoso flashback (?)~  
Un tic nervioso empezó en los ojos de los dos chicos y después empezaron a correr en círculos, Blue goteo junto a todos.  
-¡Yo los cuido!-Guiño Blue, de repente los bebes empezaron a chillar.  
-¡Oigan! Blue no es mala-Dijo Silver.  
Crystal goteo-N-No gracias, sé los dejare a Gold en su trabajo.  
-¡Oye!-grito Gold irritado.  
-¡Genial! ¡Pachanga!-Gritaron Sapphire y Ruby los demás dexholders empezaron a celebrar.  
Crystal y Gold gotearon-¡¿Nuestros bebes no son malos!-los bebes voltearon a ver a sus papas y pusieron cara de "Si claro, No son malos (?)"  
Al día siguiente otra mañana, está vez los bebes estaban durmiendo en la habitación del ¡Tío Silver! Y como siempre Cheren estaba siendo atacado por los rayos solares, él bebe chillo y luego Silver cerró las cortinas y Cheren volvió a dormir.  
Gold estaba en su trabajo tan feliz, sin bebes y lo bueno ¡mujeres! Pero no por tanto por que…vendrán ¡los bebes!  
El teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar-¿Si? Diga, criadero pokemash baby-Una señora loca empezó a gritar-¡Si! ¡Si! Ya se lo dije mil veces su Vul-Gold volteo atrás y vio que el vulpix estaba siendo acosado por Lyra y Ethan.  
Gold de inmediato colgó el teléfono-¡Niños dejen al pobre!  
Lyra lo dejo y el vulpix salió volando y Ethan lo atrapo y salieron gateando, Gold grito-¡WTF!-no tardo en correr, a lado estaba Gold con una de sus compañeras coqueteando. Gold retrocedió-¡Gold!  
-Aw ¿es tuyo?  
-¡Claro! Nena-Gold guiño.  
Gold jr se enojo por que estaba engañando a Crys entonces le lanzo la libreta de la señorita, Gold se sobo y se llevo a Gold.  
El edificio Pokemash Baby estaba invadido por sus bebes, tenía que encontrarlos. Gold seguía corriendo, mientras pasaba Gold jr observaba a las chicas.  
Mientras Cheren estaba formando una pachanga con el jefe, él jefe estaba disfrutando esto es como si tuvieran una conexión ellos dos… eran tal para cual (?)  
Lyra y Ethan estaba corriendo con el vulpix estaban arriba de él bailando, mientras los trabajadores los aplaudían por su gran baile.  
Jewel estaba girando en las sillas junto a unos trabajadores era como una gran fiesta mientras Sonia peinaba a las trabajadoras, Gold estaba observando todo esto. La Pachanga empezó a fluir mas y mas Gold tenia que recuperar a los bebes.  
Gold se acercó a la fiesta súper mas cerca para alcanzar a sus bebes, cuándo se acercó empezó a experimentar una fiesta chida, papas, mujeres, cervezas, era de lo mejor hasta que se acordó de Crystal y salió disparado buscando a sus hijos.  
-Donde estarás…-Gold pensó y suspiro-¡Con las mujeres!-corrió por Gold jr y se lo llevo.  
-¡Se llevaron a nuestro don juan!  
Gold recogió a Sonia de las chicas que tenían peinados de los 80´s (¿), A Jewel se las sillas y que por cierto vomito de en la silla, A Lyra y Ethan del criadero de los pokemons y a Perla de la hermosa compu solo faltaba Cheren.  
Lo busco y busco ya todos se iban a sus casas hasta que el jefe salió, el creyó que lo iban a despedir pero estaba muy feliz y tenia a ¡Cheren!  
-¡Felicidades este chico es un experto en bebidas a llenado mi corazón de amor! Te haciendo al puesto Maestro criador pokemon ¡se cuidan!-el jefe borracho se fue y Gold con su cara de yeah se largo con los bebes.  
Los 8 estaban afuera del edificio esperando a un taxi, Gold el volteo a verlos y se empezó a reírse y el abrazo a sus bebes. Los bebes sonrieron y dijeron "Agutata" osea "Te quiero papa"

CONTINUARA!


	10. Perdimos a los chamacos parte 1

**Perdimos a los chamacos parte 1~**

**posdata: Esta parte chafa del fic sera una tipo pelicula :B XDD**

**-¡Es el paraíso!-Me acomode en mi hermosa hamaca, mientras observaba a las sexys chicas del bikini azul.  
¡Mi sueño se había hecho realidad! *aleluya* una chica por fin después de tantos años (¿) se acercó a mi, y…..¡¿Wtf? Me dio una cachetada y se empezó a reír como… ¿bebe? ¡WTF! ¡Su cara es de un bebe! Sentí como esta en medio del mar pero que cara-  
Gold se despertó en medio de un charco en la calle ¡el mejor lugar para dormir! (?) arriba de él estaba sus hijos riéndose mientras le daba cachetadas. Él se despertó y aparto a sus hijos de encima observo como las chismosas de la esquina chismeaban de él, Gold volteo a ver hacia arriba se vio la ciudad Trigal.  
-Mientras tanto-  
Cheren se acomodó los lentes como todo un prodigio y grito "Agugutatata" y los demás alzaron el dedo y gritaron "Agugu patatas" traducción de que lo dijeron "¡Huyamos!" "¡Vamos por patatas!"  
Los 7 bebes salieron gateando de la ciudad trigal a la ruta 35 mientras se quedo embobado viendo a chicas.  
-De regreso con Gold-  
-¡tss!vaya me quede dormido por el jodido trabajo-Grito Gold en voz baja, volteó por todos lados y no encontraba a los niños, Gold se levanto y empezó a correr en círculos gritando.  
-5 minutos después-  
Multitud de gente estaba alrededor de Gold mientras el corría en círculos gritando, de repente paso Yellow y Red.  
-Hola Gold-dijo Red despistado y con una carita feliz y se fue saltando.  
-¿Pero que pasa?-dijo Yellow corriendo hacia Red.  
Gold paro un segundo-¡HOLA CHICAS!-grito Gold con un tic nervioso y siguió corriendo.  
-10 minutos después mas 4000000 personas que pasaron encima de el (?)-  
Silver se le quedo viendo, Gold seguía corriendo gritando "afadsafsdgasda" quien sabe lo que decía pero gritaba eso, Silver se levanto de la banqueta donde estaba y se fue por un cono.  
-1 segundo después-  
-Ya regrese-dijo Silver, Gold seguía corriendo y gritando en círculos. Silver ya no aguanto mas y se acercó y le dio una cachetada.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-grito Gold.  
Silver le dio otra cachetada-Idiota.  
-¡AAAAAAA!-Gold se tranquilizo-tu mama.  
-Yo no tengo mama-Silver lo miro con su cara asesina.  
-Bueno pero no me mires así puedo tener pesadillas-Gold seguía con el tic en su ojo.  
-¿Qué paso?-dijo Silver con desinterés.  
-Mientras con Crystal y los demás-  
-¿Dónde rayos estará Gold?-dijo Crystal preocupada.  
Los demás estaban leyendo revistas de bebes, Mientras Red se levanto y grito-¡Crystal!¡lo vi en la ciudad trigal!-y después se sentó.  
Crystal volteo tipo ardillita y grito-¡Vamos a allá! ¡Emerald!  
-¿Qué?-contesto Emerald mientras leía su revista de bebes.  
Crystal y los demás se pusieron los lentes, Emerald se quedo con cara de "WTF"-¡Prende el coche!  
-De regreso-  
En la ciudad Trigal todos estaban corriendo y bailando, era Viernes la ciudad estaba prendida un woobofet que hablaba humano empezó a cantar "Dirty Harry" los bebes estaban viendo por todos lados como niños indefensos, el wobofet los seguía.  
Cheren volteo-"¿Que rayos canta?" Lyra lo miro "Ni idea" y sonrió y se subió al Woobofet "¡Arre cosa fea!" grito la bebe.  
"No le digas cosa fea, ¡es hermoso!" grito Ethan con una voz chillona.  
El Woobofet se quedo en la parte "I need a gun to keep myself from harm" y volteo hacia Ethan y dijo-¡O gracias cariñito! (?)  
Los bebes siguieron en su camino hacia un lugar quien sabe donde, juntó a wobofet. Mientras tanto con Silver y Gold, Gold le había dicho la historia tan dramática a Silver.  
-Crystal te matara.  
-¡Lo se!-Gold se tiro al piso.  
Silver volteo a ver a un coche de lujo y se abrió una puerta donde estaba Crystal-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, Gold estas muerto.  
Gold volteo a ver hacia arriba-Mierda.  
-¡Suban!-grito dulcemente Crystal con una sonrisa, Silver estaba arrastrando a Gold de las patas bueno pies (?) mientras el gritaba "¡Ten piedad!¡ Por favor pelirrojo!" y Silver decía "¡Cállate" Silver aventó a Gold al asiento(no, no va a ver yaoi ¡niñas pervertidas! (?) okey no)  
Crystal volteo a ver a Gold-¡Gold!- se aventó hacia él, Gold se ¿excito?  
-¿¡Que pasa!-Todos se pusieron sus audífonos y empezaron a escuchar metal, La mirada de Crystal se convirtió a Malvada y dijo con una voz macabra y enojada-¡DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS!  
Gold se escondió detrás de Silver pero él se apartó-Te jodes-dijo Silver.  
-Por favor no me mates-Dijo con una voz inocente Gold, Crystal empezó a darle de cachetadas.  
Blue se acomodó mientras tocaba su panza-¡Ahora que haremos! Mis sobrinos están perdidos-dijo Blue mientras volteo a ver la ventana.  
-No tengo idea-Dijo Green dormido.  
Blue volteo-¡Te odio!-grito Blue y Silver goteo-Vamos no te enojes-Silver le sonrió.  
Emerald puso música para no escuchar el pleito y empezó a cantar "regué" Sapphire y Ruby voltearon a verlo con cara de "¿What?"**

CONTINUARAAA :D! 


	11. Perdimos a los chamacos parte 2

**~Perdimos a los chamacos parte 2~**

**-¡Hay pero que lindos!-La entrenadora sonrió hacia Jewel, Lyra apareció atrás con un wobofet "Chorro de agua" Woobofet lanzo chorro de agua a la entrenadora. Ethan apareció en la mochila de la entrenadora que no tiene nombre, Abrió el cierre y Perla saco todas sus cosas. Y los niños salieron gateando a la máxima velocidad.  
-¡Pero que rayos!-2 entrenadores que recién acabaron de entrar a la ruta 35, vieron todo una castratofre todos gritaban "¡Demonios!" y los pokemones que tenían estaban alborotados.  
-¡Aliens!-grito el otro entrenador.  
Mientras con los demás Crystal estaba con Gold buscándolos por edificio y edificio, en los centros comerciales, cajá por caja, por donde sea pero no los encontraban.  
-¡Tengo una idea!-Red se dio la vuelta y los miro.  
-¡No!-gritaron todos.  
-¡¿Que por qué?-grito Red con desesperación.  
-Por que si-dijo Green.  
Sapphire se paro en la cabeza de Red-¡Hay que separarnos y buscarlos de una vez! ¡Viajaremos por todo el mundo!  
-Si, gracias por pararte en mi pobre cabecita-dijo Red.  
-Fue un placer (?)-Sapphire cayó encima de Ruby.  
-¡Bien pero hagamos equipos!-dijo Gold y puso su cara pervertida-¡Yo con Blue!  
-¡No!-grito desesperada Blue.  
-Flashback-  
-pero mira, tenemos a una linda chica-dijo Gold dando una nalgada a Blue.  
-WTF-Blue se quedo shock, un nuevo trauma se forma en su mente "la a fobia a Gold"  
-Fin del flashback-  
-¡Claro que no! Tu conmigo-dijo Crystal agarrándole de la oreja.  
-Con cariño por favor-dijo Gold fastidiado.  
Silver y Green estaban juntos, Blue los volteo a ver o quien sabe a quien vio y empezó a caminar sensualmente, Silver se puso rojo hasta que Blue abrazo a Green.  
-Eres una chica molesta-Green desvió su mirada toda roja.  
-Tu y yo –Blue se señalo a ella y a Green-sabemos que haremos un equipo-se detuvo, pará preparar su mirada ilusionada-¡Haremos un excelente equipo! (¿?)  
Silver suspiro-lo odio.  
-Yo con Red-dijo Yellow.  
-¡Claro!-sonrió Red.  
-Aww guarros -Dijo Blue, coquetamente, Red y Yellow se sonrojaron.  
-Yo con el-Sapphire agarro el brazo de Ruby.  
Todos los equipos estaban formados y todos se fueron en sus pokemones voladores, hacía la búsqueda.  
-¿Quieres?-dijo Silver mirando a Emerald.  
-Si, las chicas se pierden de lo sexy-dijo secamente Emerald, Silver saco a Honchkrow y salieron volando.  
Mientras tanto, con los niños, ellos bueno, ellos estaban en el puerto de Sinnoh, si llegaron hasta allá y ellos solitos.  
"¡Vamos,pa,aya!" dijo Cheren señalando al lugar y después se fue gateando y los demás lo sigueron,Lyra estaba montada en su Woobefet.  
"¡Arre cabasho!" dijo Lyra montada en el Woobefet, todos empezaron avanzar a la entrada del avión, toda la gente los veía con cara de "WTF" y una ellas estaba Platina.  
-¡Chicos!-grito Platina-¡Chicos!  
-¡Que!-grito Pearl, qué estaba trabajando como vendedor de boletos-¿enserio tengo trabajar de esto?  
Platina le lanzo su taza de té-¡Claro! ¡Pero mira, mira!-Platina señalo a la fila de bebes.  
-Si, qué lindos-dijo Pearl con su mano recargada en el cachete.  
Platina le lanzo su otra taza de té-¡Son los hijos de nuestros sempais! - o como se escriba (?)  
-¿P-Pero cuando?-dijo Diamond el cual era el piloto, él cual apareció de repente.  
-¡WTF!-Pearl goteo.  
-¡Chicos!-Platina lanzo otra taza de té hacia ellos.  
-¡Auuu!-gritaron del dolor los dos-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Como llegaste ahí? ¡Yo vi que estabas sentada ahí!-empezaron a gritar los dos-¡ow un sándwich!-dijo Diamond viendo el sándwich de a lado.  
Platina hiso una facepalm-El punto es que los regresemos a su casa ¡deben de estar perdidos!  
-¡Okey!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Diamond y Pearl.  
-pero el avión ya despego hacia Unova-dijo Pearl señalando como el avión volaba hacia el cielo azul, Platina se quedo en shock y grito-¡Corran!  
Mientras con Gold y Crystal estaban en Hoenn, Gold le preguntaba desesperado si habían visto a sus bebes, muchos estaban diciendo "¡Si" traumados pero no respondían nada, era evidente habían pasado por ahí.  
-¡Crys!¡ves llegaron hasta aquí solitos!¡para que los haces inteligentes!-gritaba Gold.  
-¿WTF? Tu los pusiste aquí-Crystal señalando su panza-en primer lugar y ¡Al menos no son idiotas como tu! Y…-Crystal respiro-¡TU LOS PERDISTE!  
-Bueno, bueno tal vez estén cerca.  
-Si claro-Crystal cruzo las manos.  
Blue y Green estaban en Kanto buscándolos, aunque ahí no pasaron así que se fueron a Johto junto a Emerald y Silver a buscarlos pero ahí no estaban se había largado. Mientras Sapphire y Ruby fueron a Unova Y Yellow y Red a Sinnoh.  
-¡No están!-grito Blue.  
-¡Ni aquí!-grito Emerald.  
Silver y Green gotearon-Seguro que se los comió un sharpedo-Blue los volteo a ver con ira.  
-Retiro lo dicho-dijeron al mismo tiempo Green y Silver goteando.  
-Mientras en Sinnoh-  
-¡Red!-Dijo Yellow señalando un pañal que estaba tirado por ahí-¡Se fueron hacia el aeropuerto!  
-¡Si que son inteligentes!-dijo Red-¡Corre se escapan!-Los dos salieron disparados,siguiendo su rastro hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decía "Unova" los querían pasar junto a una tipa de pelo negro y un vestido rosa y unas botas rosas, dos tipos uno rubio y otro pelinegro.  
-¡Le lanzare mi té si no me dejan pasar!-grito la pelinegra.  
-¡No funcionara pero..!- se detuvo Pearl y Diamond lo volteo a ver-¡Vamos Dia tu puedes!  
Diamond empezó a correr y empujo con fuerza a los 2 guardias y entraron todos corriendo,Platina se dio cuenta de la presencia de Red y Yellow-¡Senpais! - o como se escriba (?)  
-¿Quién eres?-dijeron despistados mientras corrían hacia el avión.  
-¡Platina Berlitz!-Dijo Platina-¡Y ellos Pearl y Diamond!  
-¡Hola!-dijeron los 2 animados.  
-¡Rayos!-grito Red viendo como se iba el avión.  
Diamond se trono los dedos ¿Qué? No recuerdan ¡Es un piloto! (?) y se fue por un helicóptero que estaba cerca-¡Suban!  
Red y Yellow se voltearon a ver confundidos y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se subieron con los demás.  
-mientras con los bebes-  
-¡Unos bebes!- grito una damita corrieron por todo el avión asustada.  
Cheren estaba con los pilotos él estaba manejando el avión, mientras los pilotos lo miraban asustados y con cara de "¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?"  
Lyra y Ethan estaban corriendo bañando a todos con su nuevo "Woobofet" mientras los dos decían "¡Báñense están cochinos! Mami siempre dice que nos bañemos cuando vemos una mancha" claro que ellos no entendían por qué aun no hablaban del todo bien, simplemente trataban de hablar. Mientras Pearl los ensuciaba de nuevo.  
Gold coqueteaba con las chicas, mientras las chicas decían "¡Que lindo!" este bebe era mas suertudo que su papa.  
Sonia estaba con Marina arreglando los cabellos como un tipo estética con las personas que estaban en el avión.  
Diamond y los demás llegaron al mismo tiempo que el avión a Unova, donde ahí estaban Sapphire y Ruby buscándolos.  
Primero los del avión bajaron a alta velocidad, mientras los bebes bajaron hasta ultimo, afuera estaban Ruby y Sapphire esperándolos con una gran sonrisa, los bebes voltearon a verlos y le brillaron los ojos, Sapphire y Ruby también y corriendo hacia ellos.  
-¡Hijos míos!-Ruby abrazo a todos, Cheren lo miro irritado y pensó "Tu no eres mi papi"  
Atrás aparecieron Diamond,Pearl y Platina y Red y y Yellow,todos se fueron con los niños a casa.**


	12. Detras de todo esto XD

**~Detras de todo esto~**

Advertencia: HAY LEMON! XD

Déjame les cuento las historia detrás de todo esto ¿Por qué Crys se embarazo? Ahora lo sabrán y si tienen 11 ¡váyanse! ¡Si es que no saben como salieron ustedes! Pero… si lo saben quédense a disfrutar (¿)  
~Gold Pov~  
-¡Que lindo día!-Me levante con una linda sonrisa, me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo ¡otra vez veré a mis amigos! Todo comenzó desde que Blue vino acosadoramente a mi casa.  
-Flashback-  
-¡Blue!-un derrame nasal empezó a atacarme ¡Blue me vino a visitar!  
-Em Gold-Blue me volteo a ver con una cara de "WTF"-Vengo a invitarte a una fiesta.  
-¿Eh? ¿Cual?  
-¡Una fiesta para reunirnos! Bueno te espero-Blue se fue por la puerta, bueno yo quería que se quedara.  
-Fin del flashback-  
Era hoy en la noche quien sabe que iba a ocurrir hoy, yo estaba ansioso, sería una gran fiesta que no olvidare.  
~Crystal Pov~  
-Veamos-empiezo a mirar por todo mi closet, nada reluciente, en realidad no quiero algo atrevido ni que me viera media desnuda, algo que no sea tan tapado, algo adecuado. Sí le pido ayuda a Blue, seria algo muy atrevido.  
-¿Me buscabas?-sentí a Blue atrás, rayos la había invocado-¡Yo te puedo ayudar!  
-B-bueno.  
Blue saco un vestido ¿Qué? ¿Ella ya estaba preparada? Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa de comerciante y tenia un hermoso vestido azul cielo, con puntitos negros y contornos negros alrededor y un listón que amarraba el vestido con un moño atrás.  
-¡Es hermoso!-sentí como mis ojos empezaron a me puso en una silla y me empezó hacer una colita de caballo y amarro un listón-¡Listo!  
-¡Gracias!  
-¡Ahora te veras sexy!  
-¡Que!  
Todos empezaron a llegar animados a la fiesta, Yellow y Sapphire también habían sido victimas de Blue; se veían relucientes, los chicos obviamente no fueron arreglados por Blue… ¿o si?  
~General Pov~  
-¡Sal ya mujer!-Blue estaba agarrando el brazo de Crystal, tratándola de sacarla del coche.  
-¡No!-grito-¡Me va a mirar acosadoramente!  
-¡Meh! ¡Le darás unas de tus patadas potentes!-grito Blue, por fin saco a Crystal.  
Crystal, empezó a caminar tímidamente, ya todos estaban a dentro, cada vez disminuía la velocidad, Blue goteo y la empujo provocando que ella saliera volando corriendo hacia adentro.  
Yellow estaba platicando con Red, el la miraba como baboso, Sapphire se devoraba la comida, Ruby vestía a los pokemones de Blue, Green se quedo dormido en el sillón, Emerald era el Dj, Silver estaba siendo molestado por Gold, pero Gold volteo a ver a Crystal.  
-Te ves increíble-dijo con una voz ¿seductora?  
-Tsk tu también-dijo Crystal apartando la mirada, podría admitir que eso la ruborizada ya que ella… podría decirse que ama a Gold.  
Gold empezó a mirar sus piernas, Crystal se dio cuenta de esto y le dio una patada para que las pudiera apreciar más ¿no?  
-¡AAA!-Gold grito del dolor.  
-¡Pervertido!-grito Crystal.  
-¡Tranquila chica súper seria!-dijo Gold dando una sonrisa divertida.  
Crystal vio que la fiesta se puso prendida, todos bailaban borrachos, Crystal no le daba ganas de bailar, Gold se fue a colar con los otros para bailar.  
Crystal se sentó en una de las sillas, no le gustaban tantos las fiestas, Blue la observo-¡Vamos!-grito con alegría.  
-No, tengo ganas-dijo Crystal perdida en su mundo.  
Blue goteo-Si quieres ve a descansar a una de las habitaciones, cómo lo hiso Gold-Crystal suspiro.  
-Solo quiero ir al baño-Y se levanto de la silla y fue al pasillo.  
~Crystal Pov~  
Okey estaba perdida ¡Pero esta casa es inmensa! Abría cualquier habitación y no aparecía el baño, hasta que abrí una habitación y ahí estaba Gold durmiendo pacíficamente, era de esperarse e había bailado mucho.  
Me acerque hacia él, quería saber si el sabia donde rayos estaba el baño, pero él se percato que yo me acerque y me miro con sus ojos color ámbar.  
-¿Chica súper seria?  
~General Pov~  
La chica de pelos azules sintió como se perdía en la mirada de Gold, quién le tomó suavemente por la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella para fundirse en un beso, al comienzo algo torpe debido a su falta de experiencia, pero a través de este quería expresarle cuanto la amaba. Crystal se sonrojo y le dio un empujón-¡Gold!  
-No, me puedo resistir-Gold se empezó a acercar mas.  
-Pervertido…-Crystal seguía sonrojada.  
Estaba consciente de que era el primer beso, Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Gold, entrelazando sus manos tras este, mientras abría un poco los labios para que Gold deslizara su lengua al interior de su boca para que la explorara, encontrándose así con la de Crystal a e iniciando una danza por saber quién de los dos dominaba en ella.  
El pelinegro lentamente guió a Crystal hacia el sillón en donde estaba y la depositó suavemente en ella sin romper el beso, mientras que Crystal sentía como la falta de aire se hacía presente en sus pulmones, despacio se separó de los labios de Gold , intentando evitar así alejarse de él, pero sabía que ambos necesitaban respirar. Estaban algo agitados, y ambos notaban como la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ascender. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, la necesidad de estar con el otro era mayor que la cordura en aquel instante. Crystal sabía que si no se detenían en ese momento, pasarían a un ámbito para personas mayores, pero eso no le importó. Realmente ¿Qué importaba cuando se tenían el uno al otro? Se amaban, y cada uno quería demostrárselo, pero las palabras en aquel momento no eran suficientes. ¿No es fácil decir un "te amo" en verdad? Los dos lo sabían, pero no era igual que manifestarlo. Si bien, su primer beso fue tierno, los que a continuación le presidieron ya no eran así, sino más bien apasionados y sensuales. Crystal disfrutaba cada momento junto a Gold como si fuese el último, no solo besó sino que también mordió los labios de Gold, quién no terminaba de creerse que aquella fuese su Crystal, y es que él no conocía esa clase de aficiones en ella. Y cómo bien, él no quiso quedarse atrás, con sus ahora temblorosas manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su compañera mientras seguía besándola ardientemente.  
Crystal no podía ahogar unos leves gemidos que eran silenciados por los besos que Gold le brindaba. Sí, los movimientos de ambos eran bastante torpes, sus manos temblaban y sus cuerpos se estremecían con cada roce, al más mínimo contacto sentían la adrenalina desbordarse por cada uno de sus poros. Gold se desvió de los labios de su compañera para besar su cuello, el cual ahora se encontraba descubierto pues con mucho esfuerzo y un poco de ayuda de Crystal había logrado quitarle la blusa, dejando la mayor parte de su abdomen descubierto, siendo solo sus pechos los que se ocultaban bajo el brasier, haciendo que Gold comenzara a perder la poca sensatez que le quedaba en ese instante. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, pero al poco rato la joven de ojos azulados notó que solo ella estaba recibiendo caricias por parte de su amado, y ella no le estaba entregando nada. Con dificultad, intentó quitar la chaqueta de Gold, pero sus manos se habían vuelto aún mas inútiles de lo que ya estaban, pues el nerviosismo la había derrotado, por lo que Gold le ayudo y le susurró al oído.  
-No te desesperes-Junto a una sonrisa picara y seductora Y luego volvió a besar a la chica en los labios, quién se había sonrojado muchísimo ante aquel comentario. No era que ella estuviese ansiosa, pero sus nervios le jugaban muy en contra, y debía de reconocer que ella deseaba a Gold con toda su alma y que una de las fantasías que más había intentado ocultar se estaba haciendo realidad. El tiempo pasaba, y ambos sabían que un minuto más, era también un minuto menos que debían esperar para consumar su amor. Crystal se encontraba ya en ropa interior, mientras que ella intentaba quitar inútilmente los pantalones a Gold, quién soltó una risa burlesca que molestó un poco a Crystal.  
-Eres realmente inútil en estas cosas –Susurró en su oído mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos molesta – No te preocupes… aun así te amo, Crystal– El pelinegro se quitó los pantalones sin esfuerzo y abrazó fuertemente a Crystal, quién seguía en su pose de chica molesta. – Te amo más de lo que te imaginas –Crystal abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azulados, mientras que Gold volvía a besarla una vez más al tiempo que desabrochaba el brasier de Crystal, quién seguía en estado de Shock por aquella revelación. Un sonoro suspiró escapo de sus labios cuando ambos se separaron y esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a jugar. Acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de Gold y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, el albino se puso nervioso por enésima vez, era él quien quería dominar el momento, y lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando Crystal comenzaba a jugar y seducirle, se volvía aún más torpe que Crystal. Sintió la calidez y suavidad de los senos de Crystal en su pecho, pues aún no había podido acariciarlos ya que ella había sido más rápida, la abrazo con dulzura mientras ella mordisqueaba su lóbulo y susurraba palabras a su oído  
– Yo también te amo más de lo que te imaginas – Le dijo la joven mientras introducía una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior de su compañero y comenzaba a acariciar sin disimulo cierta parte que al pelinegro ya comenzaba a dolerle. Ambos gemían ante las caricias del otro, y sucumbían de placer a cada segundo, pero también sabían que aún faltaba para el coito y aunque la espera se hacía eterna, no querían apresurar las cosas y hacerle creer al otro que estaban "desesperados" cuando en realidad no era así.  
Lentamente comenzó a masturbarla, mientras que sentía como su compañera temblaba bajo de él. Sonrió al notar que ella se encontraba húmeda y más aún de saber que a ella le gustaban las sensaciones que él le provocaba.  
Cuando el muchacho se percató de que Crystal ya estaba lista para lo que a continuación proseguía, lentamente introdujo su erecto miembro en la intimidad de aquella joven a la que amaba con locura, al sentir el contacto , Crystal dio un sonoro grito que fue silenciado por los labios de Gold , quién la beso posesivamente. Ella sintió el agudo dolor y mordió los labios de Gold sin compasión, intentando ignorar pero al mismo tiempo liberar el sufrimiento provocado, malestar que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo dando paso al placer que al principio el lento y acompasado vaivén de sus cuerpos le brindaban. Con algo de dificultad Gold sonrió complacido mientras escuchaba los fuertes gemidos que escapaban por parte de su compañera, mientras él lo hacía en silencio. Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y la confianza entre ellos se manifestaba. Ya no había más nada que decir, todo entre ellos estaba dicho. Se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma a la persona que ellos más amaban en el mundo.  
No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el chico de ojos ámbar sintió como las paredes vaginales de su compañera se contraían llegando juntos al sublime y desconocido para ellos hasta ahora clímax. Los dos lo disfrutaban, pero sabían que todo aquello pronto acabaría, sus rostros se denotaban cansados y el sudor los bañaba por completo, el albino sintió como se derramaba en el interior de su adorada Crystal, y con eso sabían que la virginidad de ambos se había extinguido.  
Le da un golpe-¡Dios Gold mira lo que has hecho!  
-Oye perdón no fue mi culpa que este pasando todo esto.  
-¡Eres un irresponsable!  
-Rayos no fue toda mi culpa chica super seria tu te dejaste llevar ¿o no?  
-Ash mejor cállate estamos en varios problemas-Crys estaba demasiada decepcionada de si misma ¿como pudo llevarse por las tentaciones de Gold?aunque pensándolo bien quien no iba resistir eso (?).

Mientras que los dos estaban pensando que hacer bueno la mayoría Gold solo estaba jugando,como iba atrás de ellos apareció Red.

-Hola chicos-Red saludo con una sonrisa.  
-¡Largo!-Gold y Crys le dijeron a Red apuntando a la salida con una cara de amargados.  
-O perdón solo vine a saludar-Red retrocedió poquito a poquito hasta correr mas rápido por el miedo se veía que los dos no estaban de buen humor.

Crys seguía pensando como le explicaría a su madre mientras que Gold la observaba rayos ya tenia panza de embaraza (?), pero de nuevo apareció un intruso llamada ... Sapphire.

-¡Hey wazza!-Sapphire los volteo a ver  
-Grrrrr-Crys también volteo a ver a Sapphire pero enojada.  
Entonces de la nada aparecieron Blue la chismosa,Green el colado,Silver el que siempre acompañaba a Blue,Red el que se fue pero regreso,Yellow siguió a Red ...quien sabe porque (?) y Ruby.

Pero en esos instantes,segundos,minutos Gold empezó a pensar ¡por fin!"Bueno ¿ahora que hago No deben de ver a Crys ni menos si esta así debo de hacer algo debo de ... CORRER EN CÍRCULOS" y creo que se imaginaran que paso después.

-Crys... tu panza.. no me digas te comiste una torta entera-Dijo Red.  
-Red enserio que estas perdido-Green dijo como siempre con amargura.  
-Wow Crys entonces Gold ya-derrepente Crys puso un stare (?) en Blue-Okey mejor ya no digo.  
Gold dejo de correr-perdonen la razon porque Crys esta asi es porque ella esta... ¡EMBARAZADA!-y todos empezaron a gritar mutuamente.


End file.
